Twin Moons Rising
by SpaceGypsy42
Summary: May and June Moone have been blessed with powerful magic, but it seems the Gods favored May more than her sister, and being magic doesn't mean people think you're a good guy. When her sister, June disappears without a trace its up to May and the mysterious Detective John Jones to find her before June's time runs out. Can their isolation bring them together and solve the case?
1. Prologue

**Thank you for wanting to check out my story "Twin Moons Rising" I've always ALWAYS wanted to write a story in the DC Universe with my own character. Please note that not only is this story set in the Warner Bros. Animated universe but some plot points have been added from the recent DC Film "Suicide Squad"**

 **Don't worry, It won't be a lot of plot points, just with June Moone's Character in upcoming chapters. You'll see why.**

 **Also, reviews and comments are much much appreciated and if you have any questions please feel free to ask, because I will do a Q & A section at the beginning of every chapter. Suggestions are also appreciated ****J**

 **Without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

Prologue: Birth from death

All of my weight was nearly concentrated into my skull, glass shards pierced my tender flesh, and the sharp tang of iron was spread across my tongue. With every twitch, my arms above me stung like fire. With every breath, the taste of my own blood made me gag. And every thought in my head pulsated like iron daggers waiting to split my head open.

"Mama…" No answer. "Papa….." No answer. "J-June? JUNE?!"….. "May…." Her voice was weak and raspy but still holding on for dear life. "M-May… are you ok? Are Ma and Pa ok?" She rasped. Opening my eyes I could feel the pressure with-in almost burst. Unable to keep my eyes open I cried "I-I cant see! Oh GOD JUNE… I CANT SEE!"

My heart rate began to escalate. The fear of not seeing if my family was ok was excruciating. "MAMA?! PAPA?! WERE ARE YOU? JUNE!?" With a click my body fell from above and hit the roof of the car, nearly breaking my neck in the process. I could hear my sister shuffle back to her spot to my left Coughing, June grabbed my arm "Calm down May, were gonna be…"

June stopped, her breath caught in her throat almost in a gasp/choke like way. Now that I was upright, the excess blood that rushed to my head started to finally go down and I was able to open my eyes again.

"MAY DON'T!" June yelled, holding me tight and shielding my eyes. "Don't look..." Pulling my sisters hands off my face I opened my eyes. At first, I was'nt quite sure of what I was seeing, a blurred image? Fuzzy shapes came into view and the only colors I could see were black, white, and red. But soon enough… I wish I HAD actually gone blind.

Their bodies were hanging lifelessly from above us, only their seat belts were keeping them up from dropping like ragdolls. Two large, thick branches pierced through the windshield glass, impaling our beloved parents to their very seats. My guts rolled inside me, only barley did I have the energy to choke the contents back down.

Looking to my left, June was hunched on all fours screaming and banging her hand against the car roof. "OUT! I WANT OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Her emotional breakdown stabbed my brain, making it throb only more. "J-June… please….stop" Throb… throb.

"I CANT BREATH IN HERE! LET ME OUT!" Bang… bang. The stench of clotting blood and gasoline hit the air, making it pungent and hard to breath. Her fist kept banging on the roof we were sitting on and with each excessive bang the throbbing in my head only became more and more unbearable.

Bang bang. Throb throb. "Please just stop, i-its not going to help" She wanted to get away, my sister was becoming a terrified animal and so was I. Hot tears streaked my blood caked face and rolled down to my chin. June started to kick at the cracked windows, hoping to grasp the clean air.

Bang bang, Throb throb. She kept banging and banging, over and over. The throbbing in my head began to pulsate in my forehead, concentrating harder and harder. "Stop… for the love of God just STOP!"

Bang bang, throb throb, bangbang, throbthrob

"AHHH WHY?! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" It was then I started to notice that every time June kicked the window the whole car around us started to jerk and fall back. "J-June… were going…to fall. S-Stay calm, please just stay calm" But she ignored my warning. Soon the car felt like it was tittering back and forth, back and forth with only a hair keeping us in place.

Bangbangthrobthrobbangbangthrobthrob

With her last bang the car disconnected from the air and we were free falling. The force of the fall caused the air in our lungs to burst out in petrified screams. The pressure inside my head became too unbearable, and the force of the fall and our screaming finally broke my skull.

Ding…Ding…Ding

With the ringing of bells, my vision became clear and hypersensitive. Seeing every little speck of dirt in the air in slow motion, the grace of its beauty was truly breath taking. June's face was wide in fear with every little laugh line and pre formed wrinkle in place, one of her front teeth had been cracked. Our parents in the front felt no pain as their souls left their body… Souls?

I knew then what I had to do. Push out. Push OUT. PUSH OUT! Grabbing my sister, time continued forward as I held her tight in my pin cushioned arms. With the pain from the glass imbedded within now numb and dull I used all of my strength to force out the very last bit of my energy around us.

Shutting my eyes tight I braced for impact.

* * *

 _[Field Report: December 25th 2001]_

 _Please note: The following document has been marked CONFIDENTIAL due to locations and civilians associated with employed agents. Any copies or undocumented prints will be confiscated and/or destroyed to protect the identities of said agents._

 _Log number: 18b-228a_

 _Agents involved: Martian Manhunter aka [0000] [00000] and Superman aka [00000] [0000000]_

 _On the night of the 24th of December, Martian Manhunter and Superman retreated to Superman's hometown [000000000] in [000000] ,to celebrate the holiday Christmas with Superman's family Mr. and Mrs. [0000000] . At 0900 hours, Martian Manhunter received a telepathic distress signal coming from 5 kilometers away from their position, alerting them a civilian was in danger._

 _Leaving the [0000000] Farm, they flew to the nearby Mountain trail [0000000] To discover an SUV had flipped off route [000] and into a large tree over the local canyon. Before the agents could act, said SUV slipped out of the tree and began to descend some 30 meters before an explosion took place. Investigating the scene agent Martian Manhunter discovered that not only did the SUV burst under unknown pressure, but that 2 young adult human females were trapped inside a rounded field made of unknown energy at the bottom of the canyon._

 _Unfortunately the parents of the young adults were pronounced deceased on scene at 0915 hours. After local police approached the scene they deduced that the civilians involved in the accident was the Moone family. Further interviews with the survivors concluded that after they had opened their Christmas presents they went on a brief ride through the Mountain trials, but due to resent snowfall the dirt road on route [000] had become loose and unstable, making the SUV slip off the road, turn over, and crash into the nearby tree hanging over the canyon._

 _After careful medical and scientific examinations of the 2 individuals it can be gathered that the eldest, May Moone age 22 earth years, has exceptional energy absorption and manipulation abilities caused by great emotional distress and has been classified as a Homo Magi, a being that is considered "Magical" or "Supernatural" by the populace; See report [0000000] for further details. Her twin sister, June Moone, has been noted she is capable of unlocking said ability's but has of yet shown any in examinations._

 _After such examinations the 2 Moone sisters were heavily compensated an amount of $500,000 to pay for medical bills, damages, future tuitions, funeral arrangements, and living expenses over the next 5 years. To ensure that future ability development goes smoothly for May and June Moone, Agent Superman has instructed for Martian Manhunter to keep watch for any signs of deterioration for either of the girls in case one of them has gone rouge._

 _Updated logs of their progress shall be kept in the file "Future Candidates" until the League may need use for them._

 _End of Log number: 18b-228a- aka "Twin Moons Rising"_

* * *

 _So, what did you think? Please leave your input :) I actually had a lot of fun writing this first chapter, hopefully I can update every Friday or Saturday. There was some fonts that I wanted to use to make the "File report" look more legit but sadly the site doesn't offer them yet. Oh well :/_

 _That's it for this time folks, see you next week!_


	2. 5 Years Later

**Hey guys, as a special treat (and also because I've had so much fun writing this) here is chapter 2 of Twin Moons Rising! I know I said that I would update each week but really it's been pretty slow at my place of work and they said I can write whenever. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Any comments or suggestions? Don't be shy, I'd love to hear what you think J Enjoy!**

* * *

 **5 years later**

"June? June?!" I yelled throughout the duplex

"In the study you dork" Her voice reverberated down to the kitchen. Heh, she hasn't changed. Turning the corner into the living room, I made my way to the stairs. For a moment I thought I heard her talking "No I haven't… not yet…" Strange… was she on the phone?

Walking up the stairs I spy my twin in our study, packing her briefcase for the night. Waving her hand from the shelf to her briefcase, her prized Mayan statuette gently floated in the air, over her paper work and landed in the green padded case. Ever since she got it a week ago it's the only thing she's been able to talk about. Plus it's a freaky little thing, but who am I to judge?

Looking over to her briefcase, I noticed the small statue was indeed ancient, at least some thousand years old and standing no taller than your average no.2 pencil. The face and body of the statue was ambiguous but was painted with ancient red paint.

"So you're trying to bring that into work today? I thought you wanted to wait till your thesis was done." The blond turned and I was greeting with a rushed smile "I know, I know it's a bit risky, but LOOK at it! Not only did this certain Mayan subculture worship this "Dzamor" but they apparently captured its soul and trapped it into this statue! That's why the previous owner believed It to be cursed" Referring to the statuette, June fixed her glasses on her nose.

Lifting my left leg up, I pushed myself into the air with my right and sat cross legged midair. Peering over June's shoulder I couldn't help but hum as I thought about the object "Something's weird though" I spoke "Some subcultures worshipped this God while others feared it. Others don't even reference this God at all. Do you think Dzamor was an early MetaHuman?"

Shrugging, June gathered the rest of her things and backed up her bag. " My theory, after researching the texts that came with it, is that it was indeed an early MetaHuman, but because the culture it was born into was so primitive they though Dzamor was a God of Rebirth and Destruction ."

Suddenly, I felt a THUMP in my temple. Oh geez, that cant be good. Its never a good sign when I get a THUMP or a CLICK in my right temple. Usually that means that we're either being watched, or something bad is about to happen "June… did you cleanse that thing before you let it in the house? I'm sensing negative energies coming from it…" As June held her briefcase, she looked down at it to confirm it was still there in her hands. Her delayed response told me everything I needed to hear "I…. might have… not…" Furrowing my brows together, I rubbed my temples to relieve the pressure "Juuuuune…"

"Well I- I'm sorry May, I just wanted to see if it was legit or not. Do you KNOW how hard it is to find ACTUAL evidence of early meta humans like us? AND it may actually hold the spirit of said MetaHuman?" Face palming myself, I groaned and landed my feet on the floor. "Legit or not to haunt us? Our house? You KNOW we just finished paying off our added room." June started to walk down the short hall and down the stairs, bluntly ignoring my warning "I just need it for THIS class today! Teaching parapsychology night classes isn't what its cracked up to be unless you ACTUALLY have a supposedly haunted/cursed object to show your students. Besides, I'm donating it to the Gotham Museum of Natural History later on this week. So it'll be out of our hair before you know it!"

Floating down the stairs, and my arms crossed in disgust, I glared at my idiotic sister. "It. Better. Be. June-bug. If something happens, you can't join our Night-Walks anymore" She stopped in her tracks, just as she was about to open the front door. "You wouldn't dare…"

Landing on my feet in front of her, only inches away from her face I gave my sister a most stern look. The look in her eyes was not only angry, but scared. "Negative energies attract Negative circumstances. You and I BOTH know this. It's not only magical law, but FACT as well." She gulped, June knew she was in trouble.

Sighing, she looked to the floor in shame "I'll leave it at work until we can donate it to the Museum, AND Ill purify it so no one gets cursed." A brief smile escaped my lips, looking at my sister it warms my heart to still see her trying her best with every lecture she does.

"June, you inspire me every day with your passion for the paranormal. People are still scared of us, and it's taken a long time to get where we are now. I know up there Mom and Dad would be SO proud of you with how you've grown!" June looked up with a gleam in her eye. Sniffling, she smiled wide, jumped forward and hugged me tight "Thanks May.. You always know just what to say. Thanks for sticking out for me, it means a lot."

Ding dong ding dooooong, ding dong ding doooooong.

The clock in the living room struck 7 pm, June needed to get to the community collage by 7:25 before her class starts. "You better get moving, don't wanna be late for your students!" My sister smiled again, but then a flash of doubt cross her face "I hope that stupid asshat doesn't show up" She must mean…

"Oh that Meckler guy? Psshh he's just a troll who doesn't have anything better to do than try to disprove our existence. Don't let him get to you though, he STILL thinks the Justice League is just a cover up of government embezzlement." The Justice League, an association of the world's greatest heroes. Men and women whom became Gods.

"Meckler the heckler, hahaha, he's usually a pain in the ass but today I can disprove his B.S. once and for all with this statuette. Maybe he'll finally leave so I can teach the people who actually WANT to learn." With her smile returning, June turned the door handle and stepped out onto the front stoop.

The bus stop, only a couple doors down, was still busy with people. Thank goddess it has'nt come yet. Just before June walked down the stairs she turned to face me one more time "Oh, and if you see the Bats tonight please take a picture so I can see! No one in the papers has gotten a good shot yet, but I know YOU can. Hehe" Rolling my eyes, I playfully waved June down the stairs for the night.

"Be safe June-bug! Love you!"

"Love you too May-May!"

Closing the door behind me, I breathed in for a sigh of relief. Looking around our house it's hard to imagine two women in a city like this, who also work at Gotham Community College, affording such a nice place let alone add ONTO said duplex.

Our living room was quaint and relaxing, our large red couch faced towards our tv on the wall just below the large picture frame of us and our parents. God we were so young then, had no idea what was going to happen and the events that transpired after.

Sometimes I wonder who we got our abilities from. Mom, or Dad? About a month after the accident I did a lot of ancestry research online to find any clues possible for our origin. The most I was able to come up with is that our great grandparents came here from Germany and Romania, but that's it. Nothing else. What I do know is that we're definitely not adopted, I know that much because we look just like our parents. June with her platinum straight, almost white, hair certainly got that from dad, while I got moms curly uncontrollable midnight black locks. Heh, even some of the kids from our old school used to call us "Yin 'n Yang"

Thinking fast, I got out my phone almost forgetting to tell June about dinner.

7:03 [M: Hey, I know class doesn't get out till late but were having Chick adobo pasta for diner tonight]

7:04[M: Dinner*]

7:05 [J: Gotcha! You don't stay out late either!]

7:05 [M: No worries, I'm an adult after all :P]

7:08 [J: Tell tht to 3am drunk May who almost floated out of the window that 1 time]

7:09 [M: Key word, "almost". I still have my adulting card!]

Heh, my sister is such a doof. One thing that totally rocks about being magic is being able to float. June can float too, but only so far. Most times she's able to get at least a foot off the ground without falling.

Sitting on the couch, I was able to relax for a moment. Checking my watch I saw that now it was 7:30, and the sun was beginning to set on Gotham's horizon. Looking up to the kitchen, I sat up and walked over to our stove. "Ok, chicken adobo pasta in the slow cooker should be good till I get home tonight" Which more than likely will be about midnight. As much as I want to I can't stay out till 4am like usual, I have an early class to teach tomorrow and I can't be late…again.

Setting up the slow cooker, I waved my hand towards the pantry on my left. A box of curly pasta floated out and landed in my hands. "Ok, 4 cups of noodles for 2 people should be more than enough even for leftovers" Pouring in the measurements I waved my hand again for the sauce. After I added in the cilantro , mushrooms, and tomatoes I levitated the fully cooked chicken from the oven.

Carefully I carved the small chicken into bite sized pieces using magic and then added everything into the slow cooker. Another thing I really dig about magic, I don't have to get my hands messy. "Okie dokie, low setting for 4 hours should be good." June should get home around the same time I do, it's a Wednesday night so her "students" probably want to take her out drinking for awhile. For the night course students, this was their Friday.

Looking back at the clock I saw it was the golden hour, sun had completely set, and it was time for the monsters of Gotham to begin their rounds. "Let's get to it then" Hopping into the air, I floated to the living room and up the stairs to our most recent added room. Our duplex originally had 3 rooms, 2 bedrooms and our study, but when our late night escapades started we needed a place to put our equipment. So, using a blend of real world money and our magic we constructed our added room by taking a 4th of our large study and the large bedroom and combing it into our Task Room.

The door to the Task room looked like any other normal wooden door, but with a secret. Above the door frame was a small "Home sweet Home" frame that looked innocent enough. Lifting the frame a finger print scanner lay beneath. Unless someone knew it was actually there and if they got a chair from all the way down stairs they wouldn't be able to open this door otherwise. If we ever needed to move or skip town we can easily disable the fingerprint scanner, clean the room, and say we needed an extra closet space. What the landlord doesn't know won't kill him.

The door opened with a POP to reveal its contents. All over the walls were newspaper clippings of our acts together "Gemini Moon stops run-a-way school Bus" "Gemini Moon sends Scarecrow packing" and one of my most favorite clippings "Batman X Gemini?! The drama you need to know" God reporters are stupid. I've only ever caught a glimpse of the guy, let alone play tonsil tag with him.

Stepping into the room I was face to face with our identity. Behind a careful glass pane was the costume. Our costume. A long thick violet cloak was elegantly wrapped behind a white armored chest plate with golden seams that stopped at the midsection. Matching white and golden gloves lay at its side with a white and golden seamed ceremonial loincloth, belt and violet tights that I've converted into shorts combo. Thank the gods for shorts is all I'm saying. Finally at the very bottom were the white and gold seamed knee high battle boots that I secretly modeled after Wonder Woman's boots.

Every stitch into the Cloak reminded me of that night June and I put it together, and boy was that fire resistant cloth incredibly hard to find! This costume, and this persona is a combination of both the hard work and dedication that June and I share to protect the people of this city. I do all the dirty work, fight the bad guys and lock them up while June takes over for press conferences and school performances.

So, to honor the connection my sister and I share together we become Gemini Moon. Gemini, the twin zodiac from the legend of Castor and Pullox, the men who became Gods.

Carefully I opened the display case and levitated into the air. Using my magic I changed out of my normal teaching attire and slipped on the breast plate, loincloth, short tights, boots, and gloves. Finally, I wrapped the warm cloak around myself and fastened the large pin insignia together to keep the cloak in place. The insignia on the pin was of two crescent moons over lapping each other to form the Gemini symbol, a sign of team work for me and my sister.

Back on the floor I turned to the full body mirror on the side of the room. My full frame in the costume looked just like one of those wonderful women in the Justice League. Man I wish on day, somehow, June and I would be able to join those brave men and women who fight for the sake of our world every single day. Like Superman and the Martian Manhunter, the heroes who saved us that day.

Looking up to my face, and out of my day dream, I saw I still had my glasses and my black hair. "Whoops! Almost stepped outside in civilian form." Lifting my arms to cross my chest, I began to perform the spell. "Goddess of the Moon, I ask humbly that you may grant me with Moonlight hair, and eyes of silver…. Moonlight hair, eyes of silver. Moonlighthair, eyesofsilver. Moonlighthaireyesofsilver" Slowly my black as night hair began to glow brighter and brighter casting shadows of my form throughout the room. My eyes began to close as I continued to chant.

"MoonlighthaireyesofsilverMoonlighthaireyesofsilverMoonlighthaireyesofsilver. So Mote It Be" With a flash my body was incased in light and my floating form dropped onto my feet. Looking up again you could swear I was a completely different being all together. My hair had indeed turned pure white, its glow was soft as it dissipated leaving a blanket of pure snow white locks behind. The pupils and iris's of my eyes had turned completely white as well, giving me an almost ghost like appearance.

Taking off my black rimmed glasses, I was ready to take on any who opposed the law.

* * *

High above the roof tops, the moon was full and its glow was casted upon Gotham's own man made shine in the night. Cars on the busy streets lined up one by one on either side of the roads, traveling to destinations unknown. On one corner was a happy couple dressed in their finest of clothes, no doubt they were on a date. On another was a night worker looking for their next client. The harsh lines on their face told a story full of trials and tribulations.

Scanning the area, I could see for the moment all was calm and collected. Everything is as it should be. The peace of the city was like a rare unexpected treat, or like the calm before the storm. My hood was raised over my head to shield my face from anyone and everyone. The shadow it created made my white pearlescent eyes glare out into the abyss that is Gotham. This is not my city, but the people need hero's like Batman. Like Robin. Like me.

Batman… this is his territory and I was just a scavenger of justice. I know he has all of his gizmoz and cool tricks of his sleeve but he is just one man with one assistant. There is no way he could kick Jokers ass AND take care of the garbage. So much evil is compiled here, so many murderers, drug dealers, rapists, and thieves thrive here. It's like a cesspool of carnage and mayhem at night. THAT is real evil. WE take on that evil.

People fear beings like my sister and I. They fear things they don't understand. So to combat that fear we must become the saviors of the fearful, and to teach them that we mean no harm to the good and just.

Crouching, my eyes kept vigilant in their search, looking for anything that might cause misfortune. With a THUMP in my right temple, I felt the energy before I saw what was going on. To the North-East I was able to see three darkly clothed men with a crowbar slip into an ally way right next to a closed jewelry store. The shortest one, in the middle, was the criminal known as "Ratman" or "The PacRat". Apparently he runs a shotty security business on the south side of town, using stolen tech from different criminals to get the job done.

Slanting my eyes to view them better, my sensing were telling me they were indeed up to no good. "Bingo , you're mine Ratman" Quickly I stood and hopped into the air, and under the cover of darkness I flew to the ally way below. Landing on my feet, I hid behind the large pile of cardboard boxes, trying to see what these guys were doing.

There were 3 of them, two towering men stood next to a small hunched over rat-humanoid-creature. His face was contorted and wrinkly, and his teeth were large with a massive overbite. Ratman lifted a walking cane to the door and tapped the side. "This time will be different boys, we've got this guy good. Now he HAS to pay up"

With a CLANG one of the taller men used the crowbar to pray the side door open, and in moments the security system went off. The second man, which I could see was balled, shot the main unit of the security system inside rendering it utterly useless. "Come on boys" Ratman spoke " Lets clean house" Shuffling inside I lost sight of them. Time to make my move.

Hoping up into the air again, I floated to the open side door seeing the men at "work" The two larger fellows were stuffing the bags with different kinds of diamonds, rubies, and sapphire jewelry. While their ring leader was no were to be scene. He must have gone into the back.

"Hmph, I know times are tough, but leave some for us ladies why don't cha." The two men snapped their necks back almost unnaturally to look at me. Quickly they took out their guns and started to shoot, but I had already put my shield up. Protruding my right forearm was my Aura Shield, a light see-through impenetrable shield made of my energy and will power that was 3 feet in diameter. Plus its purple, my favorite color.

After the bullets stopped I hopped, yet again, into the air to the nearest goon. Almost immediately he tries to knock me out with the butt of his gun but quickly I grappled his in-air arm and using his own weight against him I slammed him into the floor causing him to go unconscious. With the other one already re-loading his gun I quickly brought up my hands and focused my energy. Light violet beams escaped my palms and with the force he was blasted into the nearby wall.

Not wanting to go down without a fight the man grabbed his nearby crow-bare and lunged towards me. Quickly, before he was able to make contact, I reached out with my hand and touched his forehead with my index finger. With-in moments my form separated and 3 other "Gemini" encircled the thug.

"W-What is this?! WHO ARE YOU?" The thug cried in terror as he turned in every direction to view every clone of myself. Looking up triumphantly I glared into his eyes. "We are the silver smile of the crescent moon. We are the ghost in the light. We are the daughters of the witches you couldn't burn. WE are Gemini Moon!" Lunging my fists forward, my Moon-Light clones in sequence decked the thug right in the jaw sending him up into the ceiling.

With the goon finally down and out my Moon-Light clones vanished into air. Being only mental images, it gives me the upper hand because the illusion in the other persons mind seems to be fully physical and capable of doing harm. With just my punch alone he thought he was being hit by 3 actual people instead of just one, a simple mind tactic that took me over 3 years to come up with and master.

Turning around to scope out the area I saw the Ratman in the back of the store pointing a peculiar device towards me. In seconds I felt the cold floor on my face and an icy stinging feeling on my right arm. "The heck was that?!" The feeling was like having tiny little ice needles jabbing into my arm. Looking up I saw that from my hand to my elbow was covered in what looked to be a pure ice crystal.

Their leader stood at the door to exit, hesitating for a moment to step out he spoke " Thank you for getting rid of them, if they so easily got beaten up by a girl then they are no use to me." Peering to the goons beside me I couldn't help but pity them. "These were your men though, and you're just leaving them. Have you no sense of team work or shame?" Standing to my feet, my crystalized arm was all but useless. "You're just a woman, you can't handle the work men go through, and seeing those ingrates being beaten by some scamp in a loincloth shows that they are not fit to be my henchmen. Go back to the kitchen were you belong!"

He really is a rat! Lifting my left arm, I focused my energy into a thin strong blade at the tips my fingers. Slicing down onto the ice, the crystal cast broke into pieces leaving me able to fight again. "Ok, number one! I have shorts on under the loincloth, you pervert, so shut your vile mouth. Second, these men saw you as a leader and you traded them in like some child's card game. AND Third-" Ratman pointed the gun yet again at me and I only had moment to analyze it. It was a large peculiar gun with a large chamber holding some sort of large chunk of ice. That's how he shot that stuff at me! He stole Mr. Freeze's tech!

Shooting the gun, the shot nearly missed my head as he ran out of the store. Quickly, I jumped into the air and followed suit. Outside of the store I turned my head left, then right. To my right the ally way continued and turned left, that's where I saw him run. "Tsk, that dirty rat!" Flying down the dirty ally way I was able to catch up but only for a moment. Shooting the gun again, he caught my left foot in the ice thus slowing my speed. "Arrrgghh! COME ON! This is extremely unnecessary!" Kicking my crystalized foot against the nearby wall the ice split and fell onto the ground and my toes were in serious pain.

Looking up I saw Ratman climb a near-by water drain to the top of a 12 story building. Perfect, a wide open space will give me the upper hand easily in combat. This guy has no idea who he is dealing with tonight. Flying up to the top of the building, the increased winds blew my hair out from behind my hood. In the middle of the roof I saw the Ratman pounding his fist onto the gun yelling obscenities, thank goddess I couldn't hear him. The gun must have jammed and this is the end of the line for him. Landing 20 feet behind him I made the snide remark, my voice high above the winds.

"Have you forgotten I can fly, Ratman? Bringing us to this building only made your situation worse. Hand over the gun and I'll go easy on your miserable tail. "The short rat person quickly whipped his head around and glared "D-Did you just call me BATman?" his voice was creaky and high. "H-HuH? What did… N-No I didn't say BATman I said RATman!" Stepping back a peg, the humanoid had a surprised look on his face "S-Stop calling me Batman! That's weird. I'M NOT BATMAN!" Groaning, I face palmed myself. Either I'm dealing with an idiot or he can't hear through the wind "NO! You're -tsk- You're not getting it. I said RAT!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID RAT. R.A.T. RAT!"

"BAT?!"

"….."

"MAT?!"

"Oh dear god…"

"CAT?!"

"Mother-"

"RAT? SACK?"

"YES!"

"SACK?"

"NO! Jesus- I SAID RAT FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID RAT!"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"BAT?!"

"RAGHHH!"

Lifting my arms above my head I gathered all of my strength into a single ball of energy. "FULL MOON BLAST!" Throwing pure white orb as if it were a perfect strike, it hit the Ratman square in the face sending him quickly off the building. Jumping into the air I swooped down over the building just in time before he hit the hard concrete of the city with cars stuck in traffic all around us.

"Ok Ratman, NOW you're going to jail!"

"WHAT?!"

Sighing, I handcuffed Ratman and escorted him to the nearest police officer. After everything was said and done it was time to head home. Taking the easy way out, I flew up the roof tops towards our house. But not before I caught a glimpse of Batman himself watching me from the shadows.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I don't know if I should include the "Status update" on May and June at the end of EVERY single chapter or just space it out when necessary. I already have it written down but I though it would have made this one far too long. So tell me what you think! See you guys next week! Ciao~**


End file.
